1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reed switch.
2. Discussion of the Background
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 1983-161216 discloses a reed switch. The reed switch includes a nonmagnetic envelope. In the nonmagnetic envelope, a first fixed terminal piece and a second fixed terminal piece are partially and hermetically sealed. To the second fixed terminal piece, one end of a support piece of conductive spring material is secured. The other end of the support piece extends toward the sealed part of the first fixed terminal piece. To the support piece, a magnetic piece of magnetic material is secured. The magnetic piece includes an armature disposed opposite another armature on the sealed part of the first fixed terminal piece across a magnetic gap. A moving contact is attached to the magnetic piece. A contact piece is engaged with an end portion of the sealed part of the first fixed terminal piece with a spring pressure. The contact piece has a protrusion that serves as a fixed contact to come into and out of contact with the moving contact. The reed switch is of the Form A type, where the contact closes upon application of an external magnetic field.